J K Rowling & el Estatuto del Secreto
by NatWizard
Summary: J.K. Rowling es sometida a una audiencia ante el Wizengamot en pleno por revelar al mundo muggle la existencia del mundo mágico y su historia reciente en seis libros que relatan la vida del héroe mágico Harry Potter. ¿logrará publicar el séptimo?


**J. K. Rowling y el Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos**

_Por Natalia Luna (NatWizard)_

Jo tragó saliva y se despidió de su esposo.

–ten cuidado. –le susurró él.

–querrás decir suerte. –ella forzó una sonrisa nerviosa y giró el grueso picaporte de hierro que ya había visto antes, para entrar en una sala que también le era familiar, pero en este caso no muy favorablemente.

Miró a los lados. Las paredes de piedra eran de un color gris desvencijado, viejo, y había gradas. Éstas estaban vacías a los lados, pero en el centro estaban ocupadas por un grupo de… de… de _personas_. A Jo se le había prohibido volver a mencionar esa palabra en papel o por cualquier medio escrito hasta que tuviera el resultado de la audiencia, y temía que delante del tribunal no pudiera hacerlo tampoco oralmente y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco mentalmente. Jo conocía sus métodos.

Jo se sentó en la desagradable silla con cadenas en los apoyabrazos. Oyó el tintineo característico de la cadena al agitarse, pero no la encadenaron. Después de todo, ¿de qué le serviría a ella huir? Como si pudiera contra todas esas personas calificadas armadas de… de… _poderes sobrenaturales_.

Miró hacia el frente con los labios prietos, intentando no pensar en las dos sillas vacías a ambos lados suyos que esperaban a sus ocupantes.

En el centro de toda la gente, vestida con largas túnicas moradas con una "W" grabada en el pecho, reconoció al… al _hombre_ del centro, negro y con un aro de oro en la oreja; a la mujer de la izquierda, con el largo cabello castaño enmarañado; y al hombre sentado a la derecha, con cabello pelirrojo y anteojos.

–Kingsley… –musitó Jo.

El aludido la miró casi con lástima, pero se recompuso a tiempo para lanzar una mirada a sus colegas. Estos asintieron seriamente, aunque la mujer se mordió el labio cuando miró a Jo. El de pelo rojo sólo arrugó la nariz al echarle un vistazo furtivo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta y miró a Jo sin rastro alguno de su antigua pena en los ojos.

–damos comienzo ante la presencia de la acusada. –miró a las demás personas del grupo. – ¿podemos empezar?

El pelirrojo a su derecha asintió febrilmente con la cabeza.

–por supuesto, señor ministro.

A Jo no se le escapó el detalle del pergamino que sostenía, al igual que la pluma y el tintero que tenía en frente.

– igual que hace veintidós años, ¿eh, Percy? –preguntó Jo atrevidamente.

La mujer de cabello electrizado sonrió discretamente, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Percy Weasley se ruborizó intensamente.

–pues verá, señora, que aunque soy el escribiente de este tribunal, también soy el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Inter…

Kingsley lo hizo callar con un ademán y miró a Jo con desaprobación, aunque ella creyó percibir un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Animada por ello, Jo se sentó más erguida en la silla.

–Audiencia Disciplinaria del veinte de julio –recitó el ministro de un tirón. Percy comenzó a escribir rápidamente. –por el delito contra el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos, cometido por Joanne Rowling, conocida también como Joanne Kathleen Rowling, o J. K. Rowling. Interrogadores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de la Magia; Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, Jefa del departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales; Percival Ignatius Weasley, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y escribiente del tribunal aquí presente. Testigo de Defensa… –Kingsley y Jo miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. El ministro con frustración; Rowling con desesperado anhelo. Se hizo una pausa durante la cual Percy dejó la pluma y miró hacia la puerta con suficiencia. –testigo de defensa… –repitió Shacklebolt, pero nadie apareció.

–Vamos… –musitó Hermione, preocupada. –aparece…

–pues si me permite el atrevimiento, señor ministro –dijo Percy con su aire pomposo. –yo creo que es evidente que el testigo no va a…

–pues no. –lo interrumpió Kingsley con su voz pausada y grave, que ahora estaba completamente investida de autoridad. –no te lo permito.

Percy se silenció, turbado.

En ese momento, todos los miembros del Wizengamot y Jo miraron hacia la puerta, por la que habían entrado con gran estrépito dos personas: un hombre con el cabello negro muy revuelto y gafas delante de los verdes ojos, y una mujer bajita de ojos saltones con un lazo negro en el cabello y la túnica del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico. También llevaba un trapeador.

–testigo de defensa, Harry James Potter… –Kingsley se interrumpió y miró a la mujer de Mantenimiento Mágico. – ¿Qué hace aquí, Dolores?

Dolores Umbridge sonrió y dijo con voz infantil:

–verá, señor ministro, creí que el señor Potter podría necesitar que le dijeran donde…

Harry Potter la miró con profundo asco sin disimulo alguno.

– ¡sé llegar perfectamente! Por si no se acuerda, hace un par de años, todo el Wizengamot me juzgó por hacer un estúpido Patronus contra los dementores que me había enviado la subsecretaria del Ministro. Oh… déjeme recordar… ¡era usted! Pero ahora ya no está detrás de ese estrado ¿Cierto? –Harry sonrió y señaló el trapeador. – ahora tiene que fregar pisos, ¿Eh? ¡Y sin magia! Como _muggles_ y _squibs._ Que insulto para usted, ¿verdad? –añadió con sarcástico desdén. –Así aprenderá lo que se siente. Lo siento, Jo. –agregó mirando a Rowling.

–no hay cuidado. –murmuró la aludida.

Dolores Umbridge había perdido la sonrisa, y se disponía a replicar cuando el ministro dijo:

–Dolores, retírese. El señor Potter ha podido llegar, gracias. –Umbridge salió por la puerta murmurando para sí. –de acuerdo… testigo de defensa, Harry James Potter…

El ministro Shacklebolt se detuvo ante el aplauso que se había levantado entre algunos de los miembros de Wizengamot. Hermione le sonrió a Harry. Percy tomaba notas muy concentrado, pero levanto la cabeza para dedicarle a Potter un asentimiento.

A todo esto Jo se preguntaba cuánto llegaría a interesarle a su ávido público todo aquello; pero aún no debía pensar en esta situación, si ni siquiera había sido publicado el último libro.

Kingsley esperó pacientemente a que se apagasen los aplausos.

–la señora Joanne Rowling ha sido acusada de divulgar, con total desparpajo y sin ningún disimulo, los sucesos recientes de la historia mágica, hablando sobre el mundo mágico, utilizando fechas mágicas verídicas, usando nombres y datos mágicos verídicos, todos por el medio escrito cultural de la literatura _muggle_, que ha alcanzado renombre y fama mundial, como así la señora Rowling, violando gravemente el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos de forma consciente e intencional. –Kingsley fulminó a Jo con la mirada antes de preguntar: – ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

–sí, juro. –repuso Jo.

– ¿Es usted Joanne Rowling?

–sí.

– ¿niega lo antes mencionado, señora Rowling? ¿Niega haber escrito una serie de seis tomos hasta la fecha sobre la historia de la magia reciente, desde la caída del innombrable a manos de Harry Potter, abarcando su resurrección y nuevo ascenso, para culminar con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore?

– ¿has leído mis libros, Kingsley? –preguntó Jo muy sonriente.

–aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo. Responda por favor.

–no, no lo niego. –repuso ella sin alterarse.

Kingsley se reclinó sobre el asiento.

–Hermione Granger Weasley. –se presentó la mujer, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. Jo la conocía perfectamente. –Señora Rowling, ¿estaba usted consciente de que, por más de tratarse usted de una _squib_, no tenía, ni tiene, permitido violar el Estatuto antes mencionado, como así que una falta de esta magnitud la enviaría a Askabán?

Jo palideció visiblemente.

–p-pero yo…

–si me permite recordarles, señor ministro –intervino Harry. Jo sabía que Harry entendía su fobia a los dementores mejor que nadie. –Señora Weasley, señor Weasley, –Harry hizo una mueca ante lo tonta que resultaba la combinación de los nombres de sus dos cuñados. –la señora Rowling contó con mi consentimiento desde el inicio…

–no se trata de lo que tú decidieses, Harry… es decir, señor Potter. –se corrigió Percy con frialdad. –esto no se trata sólo de su consentimiento. Es importante en estos casos que el ministerio lo aprobase, y no sé si "importante" sea la palabra correcta. Yo diría que "indispensable" es la única que le hace justicia a mis palabras, y a la situación.

Y muy ufano ante su discurso, tomó notas de lo dicho.

–Señor Weasley, –respondió Harry a su vez. –El Señor Cornelius Fudge, en su calidad de pasado ministro de la Magia, firmó una autorización… –con un movimiento de la varita, un pergamino gastado apareció ante sus ojos. Harry lo tomó y se tendió a Kingsley, quien lo examinó con minuciosidad. –… en la que claramente figura un permiso para que la señora Rowling pudiese escribir… –Percy tomó desesperadamente el pergamino. –… los libros antes mencionados.

– ¡¿Fudge permitirlo?! ¡Imposible! –exclamó un hombre anciano de la quinta fila.

–pues verá usted que es muy posible. –repuso Harry ante la impertinencia del hombre, sin inmutarse, y se sentó en la silla situada a la izquierda de Jo. –he conseguido un testigo, señor Ministro…

– ¿testigo? –preguntó Percy, que había dejado de escribir para mirar a Harry con los ojos desorbitados. – ¿Qué testigo? ¿Cómo se consigue un testigo cuando los únicos posibles son el acusado, en este caso la, y el testigo de defensa de este mismo acusado?

Harry sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y entró por ella un hombrecito bajito con un sombrero hongo color verde lima girando entre las nerviosas manos.

–…, el señor Cornelius Oswald Fudge. –concluyó Harry.

Fudge se sentó en la silla que había al lado derecho de Jo. Hermione y Kingsley lo fulminaron con la mirada. Percy parecía, sencillamente, anonadado por la simple idea de que alguien del ministerio hubiese hecho algo como lo que había hecho Fudge.

– ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? –preguntó rutinariamente Hermione.

–S-sí ju-juro. –repuso nerviosamente el ex ministro.

– ¿es usted Cornelius Oswald Fudge?

–sí, soy yo.

– ¿usted a autorizado en su debido momento, cuando ocupaba el cargo de primer ministro –Fudge hizo una mueca al serle recordado lo lejos que había llegado en un pasado. –, la publicación y divulgación internacional de estos textos que contienen nuestras… digo, relatos de vida de magos verdaderos, con datos verdaderos, y…

–sí, lo hice. Firmé la autorización que tiene el señor Weasley ahora en sus manos. Pero no es lo que yo creí… ¡se suponía que era un trabajo para Rita Skeeter!

– ¿podemos entonces suponer que este suceso comenzó durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts? –le preguntó Kingsley a Harry.

–Sí. –repuso éste.

– ¡Harry! ¡Has hecho firmar una autorización al ministro de la Magia engañado! –exclamó Hermione y le echó una mirada de profunda estupefacción, y algo de las antiguas regañinas que solía echarle en Hogwarts se hizo visible en sus ojos.

–No, es que verá, señora Weasley, –repuso Harry en tono incómodo. –este trabajo _era _con la colaboración de Rita Skeeter.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca.

–a ver, a ver, si nos entendemos: ¡tú la odiabas! ¡La odias! ¡Esas notas estúpidas que hacía sobre ti…!

–Señora Weasley, permítame recordarle que estamos en un juicio. –dijo Kingsley.

Hermione se ruborizó.

–lo… lo siento, es que… me dejé llevar. –y ahora le arrojó a Harry una mirada que decía claramente "¡traidor!".

– ¡he precisado que _era _con la colaboración de Rita Skeeter, Hermione! ¡_Era_! ¡Mira si yo iba a estar de acuerdo con esa arpía condenada…!

– ¡señor Potter! –exclamó Kingsley.

–lo siento. Pero déjeme continuar. El trabajo era con Rita Skeeter, porque necesitábamos a alguien con influencias en el ministerio que…

– ¡pero si Rita decía cosas horripilantes de nosotros por esos días! –saltó Percy. – ¡nos odiaba! ¡Y nosotros la odiábamos!

–hasta que empezó a decir "las verdades" sobre mí, mis amigos semigigantes, mis ataques, mi locura… ¡ahí sí que les cayó más simpática! ¡No he olvidado lo del verano!

Percy se ruborizó, aunque dijo, al parecer intentando zanjar la cuestión:

–sí, pero en ese momento jamás el señor Fudge hubiera querido hacer un libro que te pintara con un héroe trágico como es _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_. Hubiera querido algo que te dejara muy mal parado.

–pero lo que usted no sabe –intervino Jo. Todos la miraron. –es que Rita Skeeter era muy amiga mía.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca.

–somos algo así como primas lejanas, en realidad. El destino nos obligó a serlo, más que nada. Pero el problema es que odio a los periodistas odiosos y mentirosos. La prensa está para decir la verdad, no una verdad torcida.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

–Rita Skeeter puede parecer muy lista, pero no lo es. –continuó Jo. –Su capacidad intelectual solo le permite agrandar de por si situaciones verdaderas con una pizca de drama u escándalo, se cree que la gente se traga el cuento de que sus rizos son verdaderos, y también cree –concluyó, poniéndose muy seria. –de que yo no podría reconocer sus horrendos anteojos donde fuera. Si lo consideras, no eres muy lista que digamos, Rita.

Todos miraron muy consternados hacia donde hablaba Jo, y, en efecto, una mujer de rizos rubios artificiales se puso de pie, sosteniendo con dedos como tenazas una cartera donde hace poco menos de un segundo había una pluma.

–oh, es que la señora Skeeter tiene esa facilidad de colarse en los lugares menos esperados –dijo Hermione, furiosa. –, como un insecto. Un desagradable y feo insecto. –se volvió hacia Rowling. –ya cumplió su condena es Askabán. Me sorprende que no se enterara de su crónica de más de mil páginas. –comentó con desdén.

–mil doscientas veintiuno. –precisó Skeeter. – "Askabán en mi propia piel". Un éxito rotundo. No tanto como _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_, claro. –soltó una carcajada. – ¿Quién igualaría algo como eso?

–salga de aquí, por favor. –ordenó Hermione con enfado.

–no, no, Señora Weasley –dijo Kingsley mirando a la periodista con fijeza. –puede sernos útil para comprobar lo que se ha dicho.

–de acuerdo. –aceptó Hermione, consciente de que no podía contradecir al ministro de la Magia. – ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

–sí, juro. Doña Perfecta, nos volvemos a encontrar.

– ¿es usted Rita…?

–sí, soy yo. Y con respecto a lo que dice mi primita… sí, es cierto. ¡Pero me embaucó!

–sí, por eso digo que no eres muy inteligente. Si pude hacerlo yo… –murmuró Jo.

– ¿Cómo dice? –le preguntó Kingsley a Rita, ajeno a lo que había dicho Jo.

–sí, me embaucó. Me dijo que el asunto sería un volumen sobre la extraña vida de Potter, con algo de drama, suspenso y burla, algo sátiro, ¿entiende? Pero en cuánto el ministro firmó la autorización, ¡resultó que la inocente de la prima Jo me robó el contrato! ¡Mi contrato! Y con él, tal como decía el pergamino, todos los derechos sobre narrar lo que yo llamo "la vida y obra de Harry Potter". Una lástima, una lástima la verdad. Ella no tiene talento. Para nada. No sabría reconocer una buena obra literaria ni aunque se la pusieran debajo de la nariz.

–pero ahora me ahogo en dinero _muggle_. –repuso Jo sin inmutarse. –y Harry también.

– ¿para qué querría yo tu dinero _muggle_? –preguntó Rita, indignada, a su prima.

–para cambiarlo por galleons en Gringotts, idiota.

Rita puso una cara de horrible desconcierto, como si nunca hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad en su vida.

–de acuerdo, eso es todo. –concluyó Kingsley. –retírese señora Skeeter.

–oh, descuide, ya tengo lo que necesito. –Rita abrió la puerta. – "ex ministro y _squib _violan el Estatuto del Secreto". "Harry Potter vuelve a las andadas: desesperado intento de recuperar fama con libros _muggle_". Los del_ Profeta_ estarán encantados.

– ¡fuera! –gritó Hermione.

Rita Skeeter salió por la puerta.

–esto parece una desagradable tertulia de viejos enemigos. –murmuró Jo.

–volviendo al caso. –intervino Shacklebolt, que por la cara que tenía, parecía que nunca había presenciado un juicio con ese jamás.

–Bueno –continuó Harry. –como verá, señor ministro, el señor Fudge había autorizado esto, por lo que…

– ¡yo autoricé la obtención de los derechos! –Fudge parecía desesperado. – ¡pero nunca una publicación masiva de seis libros…!

– ¡señor Fudge, esto es sumamente grave! –se escandalizó Percy. – ¡es una grave violación al Estatuto del Secreto…!

–eso ya lo sabemos. –lo interrumpió Harry, impaciente.

Percy se ruborizó ligeramente.

–sí, también yo lo sé, señor Potter, pero es evidente que el señor Fudge…

–Bueno, pero… –intervino Fudge, con una extraña sonrisa de alivio en los labios – ¿Qué _muggle _ha creído la historia? ¡El primer tomo ha sido un éxito mundial, al igual que los cinco siguientes! ¿Pero hay algún _muggle _que crea esta, esta… mmm… "fantasía" en realidad? ¡ellos creen que es un cuento de hadas!

Kingsley lo miró en gesto reflexivo un largo rato.

–puede retirarse, señor Fudge, eso es todo.

Fudge salió de la sala.

Kingsley frunció el ceño.

–señora Rowling… ¿ha utilizado usted algún tipo de medio ilegal por el cual obtener información?

–no, señor ministro, yo jamás. –respondió Jo con seriedad. –siempre me he visto informada por el señor Harry Potter, aquí presente. Pero también, dado que hay situaciones en mis libros que Harry no presenció, ni supo de ellas jamás, que me han sido dadas y confirmadas por el señor Dumbledore. O más bien, por su retrato ahora.

–en cuanto a las actividades de los mortífagos…

–no debe olvidar, señor ministro, que Severus Snape en su momento le contaba las actividades de dichos magos al director, y el profesor Dumbledore luego me las contó a mí.

–es… razonable. Y posible. –concedió Hermione, impresionada. –señor Ministro, no sé cuál sea su opinión, pero yo opino que…

–… que deberíamos enviarla a Askabán. –saltó Percy. –Sólo para que vean que el ministerio cumple con su deber, al contrario de lo que quiera demostrar Rita Skeeter.

– ¡Pero si todas las evidencias y argumentos apuntan a su favor! –se quejó Hermione.

–déjalo, Hermione. –repuso Harry. –sólo está enojado por cómo Jo habló de él en sus libros. Pero la verdad es que estabas así de necio y pesado, Percy. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

Percy enrojeció de enfado.

–los que estén en contra de que la señora Rowling sea absuelta de todos los cargos y desean que sea enviada a Askabán…

Hermione se cruzó fuertemente de brazos. Unos diez magos levantaron la mano.

Jo observó a Percy, que parecía debatirse en una lucha interna; Jo sospechaba lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que lo conocía muy bien: por un lado, contradecir al ministro, que no había levantado la mano, y decir lo que le parecía correcto. Por el otro, darle la razón al ministro pero decir lo que no le parecía bien. Al fin, alzó la mano.

–los que estén a favor…

–Hermione levantó la mano con decisión. Jo notó que más de la mitad hacía lo propio. Kingsley levantó la mano…

–de acuerdo, entonces, absuelta de todos los cargos, con la condición…

Jo puso cara de miedo.

–… de no volver a publicar ningún ejemplar escrito de Harry Potter.

– ¿¡qué!? –exclamaron Harry, Jo y Hermione a la vez.

– pero señor ministro, este libro, el séptimo es el más importante: contiene el desenlace, la caída de Lord Voldemort, el final. El final feliz de la historia de la magia. Por favor, señor. Por favor…

Pero el ministro se mantuvo inflexible.

–excelente decisión, señor ministro. –aduló Percy.

–Percy –dijo Jo, sintiendo que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo. –si me dejan publicar el último libro, la reconciliación con tu familia será conocida por todos mis lectores. Percy, Harry me habló de ello, y es parte importante del libro. Por favor, Percy. Si no lo haces por los miles de fans que esperan la entrega, hazlo por limpiar tu concepto. Y para que sepan que arreglaste las cosas con Fred antes de su muerte.

Por primera vez Percy titubeó al mirar a Jo.

– ¿es en serio? –susurró.

–por mis hijos.

Percy se mordió el labio.

Kingsley había observado perplejo la escena.

–De acuerdo –dijo mirando a Percy de reojo. –deliberaremos.

Jo se preparó para ambas posibilidades (la buena y la mala) mientras los hombres y mujeres del estrado decidían su futuro.

–eso estuvo brillante. –le susurró Harry. –Hermione está de nuestro lado, por supuesto, y ahora tenemos a Percy.

–el ministro es quién decide. –fue toda la respuesta de Jo.

Al final los miembros de Wizengamot se apartaron. Kingsley miró a Jo severamente.

– ¿jura que, de ser publicado este séptimo y último libro usted cerrará la serie y no volveremos a ver ningún tomo a menos que sea con la explícita autorización del ministerio?

Jo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¡por supuesto! ¡Escribiré policiales si es lo que quiere! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!

Kingsley sonrió.

–Absuelta de todos los cargos y permiso explícito del ministerio para concluir la saga conocida como "Harry Potter" con un séptimo y último libro –Jo sonrió eufórica. De pronto Kingsley se puso serio. –siempre y cuando jure nunca revelar a los muggles que estos libros son verdaderos.

–jamás pensé en decir lo contrario.

Los miembros de Wizengamot comenzaron a levantarse, y Jo y Harry los imitaron.

Salieron de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿y? –le preguntó su esposo.

– ¡puedo publicar el séptimo libro! ¡Y me absolvieron de todos los cargos!

Jo abrazó a su esposo. Éste soltó una risotada de puro alivio.

– ¡he tenido suerte! –le sonrió a su esposo.

–no ha sido suerte. –repuso Harry. –ha sido magia.


End file.
